The Letter
by Kas Black Potter
Summary: Draco Malfoy had started doubting everything his father had told him as a child... it was all because of her. Finally things went to far and he sent a letter to a girl he had slowly started to fall in love with in hopes that she would help him. This is Hermione Grangers thought process and response to that letter. HBP spoilers. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_summery: He couldn't believe he had sent it. How could he be so stupid? She was gonna think he was lying to get to Potter. She wasn't going to believe him. Draco had been doubting his fathers beliefs since 4th year. He had been watching the girl that went against everything he had been taught to believe. By watching her he had started to see the girl in a different point of view. He began seeing her as something special and from here he started to see her as someone to love. Finally two years later he wrote everything down. All the watching, all the feelings, everything. He sent it not thinking things through. Now we see how Hermione Granger reacts._

**Dear Hermione,**

** I see things clearly now. Everything I was taught as a child has been proven wrong, by you of all people. I started noticing it in fourth year and it was even more pronounced last year with your DA meetings and the battle at the Ministry. I probably should have noticed it earlier, I was just to selfish. **

** As creepy as it sounds I have been watching you. I have grown to have feelings for you that I cant really explain. I know what you're thinking Granger. No I'm not just saying that to get to Potter. I'll make an Unbreakable Vow to prove it if I have to. I just want you to know that I want to join the light, I want Voldemort dead. He went to far. He threatened my mothers life. He wants me to do something I know I can't do. He wants me to kill Dumbledore. Please help me Hermione. You're my only hope**

** -Draco Malfoy-**

I didn't know what to think. I had a letter from him saying I could make him take an Unbreakable Vow. That should prove he wants to fight for our side but even then it could be a ruse. He could be a spy saying that and me going by his word and not making him take the vow could be a mistake. Add to the fact that he told me hes supposed to kill Dumbledore. I think I'll make him take the vow. I don't even wanna think about his confession of feelings for me. What should I do? Go to Dumbledore? Probably considering he was involved in the letter. Should I talk to Harry and Ron about it? No, Harry would say that he was right and say that Draco cant be trusted. Ron's face will turn more red then his hair and throw a temper tantrum then agree with Harry.

I walked out of the common room, letter in hand, and headed to the Headmasters office. As I walked i started humming. I walked up to the gargoyles and started naming off sweets. At Acid Pops the staircase began to move. I walked up the stairs wondering if I should let the Headmaster read the letter then quickly dismissed that thought... the Headmaster reading about the confession just seemed to personal and embarrassing. If he asked to read it I wouldn't deny him but I know I would blush like mad. I knocked on the door nervously.

"Come in Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

I walked in looking as calm as can be but on the inside I was very nervous.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" The professor said with a twinkle in his kind old blue eyes.

"Well Professor, I think I need some advise. You see, I got this letter from a fellow student and he made a few confessions to me... one of them involving you sir. I- well I don't know what to do about it sir. I don't know if I should believe what he says or be suspicious or what." I said with a huff. I honestly didn't know what to do but I knew one thing... I needed help.

"Would you mind to terribly if i take a look at this letter?" Professor Dumbledore asked

I knew I wouldn't deny him but as I predicted I felt my cheeks heat up as I gave him the letter. He read through it with that twinkle still in his eye. When he finished reading he put the letter down and looked at me with a kind smile.

" Would you mind if i called Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy here so we can all discuss this? I feel this might be our best bet to figure out if what Mister Malfoy has been honest with us." Those twinkling eyes wouldnt stop twinkling. i knew he wasnt mocking me but the twinkle made me feel like i was being mocked.

"Do whatever you feel is necessary Professor." I said calmly. My blush had started to fade away to just a light shade of pink on my cheeks.

_well my lovelies this should be a very short story, hopefully only 3 to 4 chapters long. hope you like it guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

ok guys I want you to look at my profile. I have a new poll up and this will determine what i will be doing with this story... now i dont exactly plan on making this a very long story just do to the fact that im very horrible at keeping up with stories... as we have observed with my previous stories... yes i know this is dramione... but well not all dramiones end with happy endings and i dont want mine to be very cliche' im trying to figure out if i want them to get together or not... well vote ill take down the poll in 2 weeks so it gives you plenty of time to vote


End file.
